


The Wilds of Northern Africa

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Desert, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The desert is dry and she is hardened by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wilds of Northern Africa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



Dust and sun and vicious wind as she turns and looks towards the mountains.

"I'm going to leave this place," she says to him, eyes sharp, sharper than her knives.

He wants to hold her, but refrains, stepping back, looking towards the mountains with her. "Yes," he says, agreeing because that's all there is between them, agreement and regrets.

She turns back to him, and there's a smile on her lips - not the usual harsh rictus of a vicious murderer, but almost gentle, almost like the young woman she was supposed to be.

She pulls him in for a kiss.


End file.
